


Only a Kiss

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Dave watches Blaine and Kurt kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Kiss

It was only a kiss.

Dave had not known that he was going to kiss Kurt Hummel. Kurt had just pushed and pushed and had accidentally (or maybe purposefully, but Dave didn’t really think Kurt was that much of a genius) reached the very core of Dave’s self-hatred. He had reached down and pulled out the fact that Dave was a scared little boy, terrified of his sexuality and his very identity as a person. He realized, in that second, that he focused his rage on Kurt because Kurt was everything that he wanted to be.

He had leaned over and taken the kiss, tried to show Kurt what was inside of him. That scared little boy Kurt was talking about was also in love with him. He would never forget the feel of Kurt’s lips brushing against his, the way that he had felt when he stepped forward and took it. He would also never forget the horror in Kurt’s eyes as he attempted a second kiss, the way that Kurt pulled away and looked at him in horror, hand clutched against his face.

He had taken that kiss forcefully. It was only a kiss but it was a kiss that was so wrong.

It was only a kiss.

Kurt was back at McKinley and he had brought that boy with him. His name was Blaine and he was the one who had tried to help Dave. He was a good guy. Dave didn’t need to know Blaine to see that he absolutely adored Kurt. He loved Kurt like Dave loved Kurt but there was none of Dave’s self-loathing, anger or hate. He adored Kurt for who he was and kissed Kurt in public, unashamed of showing the world.

Dave watched as he took Kurt by the hand, tugged him forward and then brushed their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and kissed him back, slowly and cautiously. He knew that they were both afraid of what would happen if they kissed openly in the halls of McKinley High School. It wasn’t their zero-tolerance fairy land. It was a cruel place.

The kiss parted and Blaine brushed Kurt’s hair out of his eyes, mumbling something sweetly. They parted ways.

Kissing was really nothing simple.


End file.
